


Maybe

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Marichat, heavy T cuz we all know what that means, lots of kisses, need i say more?, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Marinette saves Chat Noir and he wasn't quite pleased.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE
> 
> this seems to be a Tumblr favorite, I have no idea why. I changed a bit of the content since if he used Cataclysm, his transformation would be up and we don't want the fun to end so soon, do we ;)
> 
> Marichat sin.
> 
> You have been warned.

Why.

Why was she there?

It was like slow motion as he watched her push him out of the way before being hit by Shockwave.

"MARINETTE!"

She flew away and landed painfully on the ground, not moving.

It was like an ice-cold grip on his heart. Then his vision went red. Very red.

Everything blacked out and the next thing he knew, he had Shockwave by the throat, his hand with Cataclysm poised above her face. What woke him out from his rage was Marinette painfully calling out his name.

"Chat." His ears perked up and he whipped his head at her. She was looking at him, pain in her eyes. "Please don't do this."

He caught his reflection at a window and was shocked at the cruelty on his face. His eyebrows creased, his mouth formed in a snarl, eyes burning. He looked at Shockwave. He dispelled Cataclysm and slammed his claws on the sidewalk, very near her face. He growled, "Don't get any funny ideas."

And before he could hurt Shockwave any more, he leaped away and scooped up Marinette in his arms before bounding away to her house.

...

"What were you _thinking_?!"

Marinette winced at Chat's sharp tone. He paced agitatedly around her room, his tail flicking behind him. She said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think you're Ladybug? Marinette, you're an ordinary girl!" Chat knew he was acting out of line and scaring her, but the thought of losing her frightened him. "You didn't have to do that! I could've saved myself!"

"I couldn't stand getting you hurt," Marinette said.

Chat knelt in front of her and grabbed her arms. "And you think I wanted or ever want to see you hurt in my place? I would never forgive myself!"

Tears spilled from her eyes. She knew Chat Noir was the most caring person she had ever met, and seeing him pained… "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Chat…"

"Princess," Chat said softly, "Don't do that ever again. Please."

She nodded her head. Chat wiped away her tears gently, his fingers still shaking. He was scared. Utterly scared of losing her, his princess and classmate. But what he was more afraid of was his reaction to seeing her hurt. He was inches away from committing murder.

He cupped her face in his hands, cradling her like she was a fragile masterpiece. He stared deep in her eyes, an overwhelming feeling washing over him.

And then he kissed her.

It was desperate. It was needy. It was a sign of reassurance. He needed the reassurance that Marinette was still alive, she was still breathing, his princess was still here.

He pulled away, shocked at what he just did. Marinette's eyelids fluttered, her lips glossy and her cheeks dusted in a deep shade of pink. Chat swallowed. "Princess, I'm sorry-"

Marinette had grabbed his bell and slammed her lips on his. Chat closed his eyes, pushing her down on her bed. Everything faded away and it was only senses.

The sense of smell.

Her scent was tantalizing. Something sweet and buttery. She smelled like bread.

The sense of touch.

His claws dug on her scalp and ran through her hair, pulling away the hair ties and weaving his fingers through the silky strands.

The movement of their lips syncing.

Soft.

Her lips were incredibly soft.

He licked her bottom lip and nibbled it, earning a moan from her. Using that opportunity, he explored the inside of her mouth, soft puffs of breaths in between, and tongues brushing against each other.

Then it was gentle. Light kisses. On her lips. On her cheek. Down her neck. Back again to her lips.

And then he grew aggressive, his cat-like instincts taking over.

He growled, biting her lips. Marinette whimpered but returned his kisses with as much force. An exhilarating feeling burned inside him, delighted at the fierceness from this small girl under him. He nibbled on her ear, before meeting her earrings. He frowned as he tried to tug it away.

Marinette gasped. "Chat, don't!"

With a last tug to prove his point on how unsatisfied he was, he moved to her neck. She clenched her fists on the back of his suit, feeling his sinew muscles move underneath her fingers as he sucked and nibbled on the skin under her ear.

With a last lick, he went back to those temptations of her mouth. This time, it was sweet, incredibly loving, and slow.

He purred as they sank into the moment. He felt her smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. It was a silent conversation as they exchanged kisses.

Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, both of them out of breath and at a loss of words. He watched as she drew in deep breaths, her hair a mess and cheeks flushed. A swell of satisfaction rose inside him as he saw the marks he gave her. It'd be interesting seeing her come to class on Monday.

As her eyes met his, the feeling came to him again as he ducked in and took her lips once more. Marinette protested, but gave in. Between the nibbles, she said breathlessly, "Chat, the akuma-"

"Don't worry Princess." Chat he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ladybug will take care of everything."

"But-"

He muffled her protest with his own lips, enticing a moan, but she pulled away. "The akuma-"

"It's fine." Chat grinned. "She won't be moving from her place for a while."

"You killed her?!"

"I didn't! She just passed out."

Marinette sighed as she sank back on her bed. They looked at each other. Green and blue. Contemplation and curiosity.

"Why'd you do it?" Marinette said softly.

Chat Noir took her hand and pressed his lips on her skin. "Do I need a reason to kiss a princess?"

"Chat, be serious."

He leaned in, his lips centimeters away from her own. She could feel his breath fanning her cheeks. "I'm always serious, Princess."

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Marinette whispered.

Chat smiled. "Maybe."

And with that, the start of possibilities began to turn.

...

"Marinette, why'd you put your hair down?" Alya asked two days later.

Marinette touched her hair. She laughed nervously, "Oh this? I wanted a change of pace."

Of course, she didn't tell Alya that a certain tomcat had left his mark on her.

But Adrien knew. And despite the many times Nino nudged him, he couldn't get the goofy grin off his face the whole day.

She would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat does not make me innocent at all and I'm dragging y'all with me
> 
> ((to think that I wrote this 4 years ago and I'm still embarrassed by it now))


End file.
